Stormy Weather
by Lavender Fantasy
Summary: Yugi's home for winter break, when he finds a girl by the side of the road...then he discovers that Professor Hawkins and his granddaughter are visiting them...rated for language


** Author's Rants:** Yay, first new fic out after I cleared off everything from my account! Anyway, I just suddenly got this idea while watching Yu-Gi-Oh! So…RnR, okay?   
** Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or it's characters. I own this story, though! *Sticks tongue out*   
  
Stormy Weather // Chapter 1 By: Lavender Fantasy   
  
"Damn." Yugi muttered to himself, frowning up at the dark, cloudy sky. It had been raining for the past few hours, but it was finally starting to snow. "No way will I get back home before I get stuck." He looked at his watch. Already 5, and he was all the way across town. He shrugged. Joey should be home by now. With that last thought, he cut a corner sharply and headed for his best friend's house. He arrived, ten minutes later, slightly out of breath and covered with a thin layer of snow. He walked his bicycle up behind the front bushes and pushed open the front door, it was always unlocked whenever they were home. "Joey?" he called out softly, hoping that they weren't sleeping.   
  
"Huh?" came the muttered response, as a rumpled figure rose up from the couch to glance warily over at the front entrance. "Yugi? What are you doing here?" Yugi smiled apologetically.   
  
"Sorry that I have to crash in unexpectedly, but it's snowing out there, and there's no way I can get back home without getting stuck. So…" Joey just fell down onto the couch again, already half asleep already.   
  
"Sure, whatever Yuge. Stay here as long as you have to." Light snoring sounds followed seconds later, and Yugi chuckled silently to himself as he headed for the kitchen. No matter how old, or when, Joey was always about the same thing: sleeping and eating. He pulled open the refrigerator, hoping that there would be something in there to eat, or at least he could make to eat. Finding it practically empty, he shut it quietly and turned around only to bump into Joey's sister, Serenity. She smiled at him brightly, her eyes sparkling.   
  
"Hey, Yugi!" she greeted him softly, a happy expression on her face. Yugi felt his face heat up from all the blood rushing to his face. Oh, why did he have to blush now?   
  
"Hey," he muttered, not quite looking her straight in the eye. She looked at him curiously, then went over to the counter, pulled some boxes out of the cupboards and began making some food to eat. Yugi wasn't quite sure what it was, but it sure looked good to him. 'It's not just the food that looks good to you, huh, Yugi?' Yami smirked at him. Yugi's face colored so fast that Yami would've thought he was sick if he didn't know any better. Without bothering to answer, he turned around to leave the kitchen when Serenity looked over her shoulder.   
  
"Hey, Yugi?" she paused, smiling sweetly at him. "I hope it's not too much trouble, but could you run down to the store and pick up some ingredients for me?" Yugi turned around slowly, gulped, and nodded, smiling weakly at her. She beamed back at him, and quickly scrawled out the list on a piece of paper. She grabbed a key from her purse, and handed both to him. "Thanks a lot! You can take the car, I don't think your bicycle can stand it in the snow." Yugi laughed nervously and left the kitchen swiftly before he could make more of an idiot out of himself. As he drove carefully through the silent streets of his hometown with the heater on full blast, Yami materialized next to him in the passenger seat.   
  
"So." Yami smirked suggestively at him. Yugi just glanced at him coldly before turning his attention back to the road.   
  
"So," He repeated carefully, making sure as to not let any emotion show on his face at all. But Yami knew him too well. He lounged back in the chair.   
  
"When are you going to tell her?" Yami asked quietly, watching Yugi's every move. He knew the anger that this boy was capable of, and even though Yugi didn't blow up at him as often as at others, he still watched his steps carefully.   
  
"Tell her what?" Yugi asked innocently. Yami closed his eyes for a second, exasperated, then opened them and glared at Yugi.   
  
"That you love her, of course." Yugi tightened his grip on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white.   
  
"I don't love her." His eyes widened as he turned the corner, and he stopped the car with a jerk. "What the…" Yami, jolted by the sudden stop, was sucked back into the puzzle as Yugi opened his door and stepped out and onto the side of the road next to a crouched figure. He stooped down carefully, holding the girl in his arms. She winced, and it was then that he noticed her ankle, which was swollen. "Shit." He cursed under his breath. "Are you okay?" he asked her softly as he wiped some of the snow from her hair and face. Her face glistened with nearly frozen tears.   
  
"I'm…so…glad…" she barely whispered. She pointed at the bicycle that lay fallen next to her, grimacing with the effort to stay awake. Yugi hesitated a second, before letting her go a brief second, then slid an arm under her legs and under her back for support, and lifted her with ease, surprised to find that she seemed light for her age. He walked slowly back to the car, and carefully arranged her in the passenger seat so that she was comfortable before getting back in next to her.   
  
It was then that he noticed her long hair, a light blonde, with a tint of a silver color to it when lights hit it at a certain angle. It seemed strangely familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place it. He shook his head to himself to clear his thoughts and turned on the ignition. "Where do you live?" he asked her, but she had already asleep. He groaned to himself. Now what was he going to do? 'Look at her hand.' Yami whispered across his mind. Surprised, Yugi looked, and saw the edge of a piece of white paper peeking out. Slowly, as not to wake her up, he gently pried it from her hand and smoothed it out on the dashboard. On it was scrawled the address to the local hotel.   
  
"Mmm." He murmured quietly to himself as he pulled out onto the street again. It had stopped snowing for a while now, and everything he looked at glistened with the fresh snow. A minute later he pulled into the hotel parking lot, climbed out and came around the car to the passenger side, lifting her up again with ease. This time though, her arms automatically raised up and clasped behind his neck. He looked down at her, surprised to see her eyes half-open and the smile of an angel on her face.   
  
"Thank you," she murmured before lifting her head up and pressing her lips against his cheek softly, before fainting. His cheek burned where her lips had touched, and he stared at her, almost transfixed. Who was this girl? 'Yugi!' Yami snapped impatiently. Immediately, Yugi snapped back to reality, and hurried into the lobby, and up to the front desk.   
  
"Excuse me, miss." He asked loudly. The girl looked up curiously. "I found this girl by the side of the world, I think she fell off her bike and twisted her ankle. She had this address written on here." He handed her the paper with some difficulty, considering that he was still holding the girl in his arms. She glanced at the paper, then at Yugi.   
  
"Well then, it's a good thing you brought her here…the hospital won't be open for another hour. Here, follow me." She came out to the front of the desk and he followed her down a wide hall, and into a secluded room, which held a twin bed, a dresser, a private bathroom, and a mirror. He set her down gently onto the bed and sat gently down at the foot of it, barely acknowledging the absence of the employee as she went to call whoever the girl was here with. He distinctly heard something about a Professor Hawkins…wait! His head snapped to the door, his eyes wide. Professor Hawkins was here? But then, that meant…he turned back to look at the girl, and realized why she looked so familiar to him.   
  
"Rebecca?" he whispered quietly, just as the door slammed open and an elderly man entered, a worried expression on his face as he raced to the girl's side, his face white.   
  
"Rebecca? Rebecca dear, are you alright?" Rebecca's eyes slowly fluttered open, and she focused on her grandfather's face and smiled weakly.   
  
"Grandfather…" she murmured, a smile lighting up her face. She turned to look around the rest of the room, remembering a bit about being saved by a mysterious guy…and warmth…finding no one, she turned back to her grandfather. "Grandfather," she asked. "Who saved me?"   
  
  
** Author's Rants Squared:** *sigh* Yes, I know this is bad. Yes, I know this is horrible. Yes, I know this is confusing. Yes, I know this is stupid. Yes, I know I'm a horrible writer. And yes, I know this is short. So review please! *begs* 


End file.
